


Does It Matter?

by DancesinSapphireMoonlighting



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Dwalin, Bilba Baggins, Bilba Is An Idiot, Blow Jobs, Choose Your Words Wisely, Death, Declarations Of Love, Does it matter?, Don't Copy My Work!, Don't Like Don't Read, Dwalin Feels, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwalin is an idiot, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, F/M, Fading-Dwarves, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, Idiots in Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Anguish, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Ones, Oral Sex, Pain, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Protective Dwalin, Public Sex, Rejected, Rimming, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Sometimes don't ask questions during sex, Song: Apologize Timberland ft OneRepublic, Song: Heartless (The Weeknd), Soul Bond, Soulmates, Top Dwalin, Unplanned Pregnancy, Use Your Words, Vaginal Sex, fading, soul crushing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesinSapphireMoonlighting/pseuds/DancesinSapphireMoonlighting
Summary: Dwalin has to admit that he is a professional when it comes to putting his foot in his mouth, and when is the best time to put say foot in say mouth is during SEX. Now, he has hurt someone he cares about, she is acting like he doesn't exist, and Mahal's balls what is this ache going on in his chest.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Dwalin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	1. Does It Matter?

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so sorry for the errors.
> 
> Music I listened too
> 
> Fuck Up The Friendship by Leah Kate

In a hidden garden in Rivendell, you can hear the low sounds of groans,words, and moans coming from two people... 

“Mmmm, Dwalin, I can feel you all the way in my stomach” Bilba moans as she rides hard the dwarf sitting under her pressed against a tree. “Yavanna, you’re so big.” 

“La..ss” Dwalin stumbles out of his mouth as both big hands firmly grasp the hobbit’s curvy waist. 

Dwalin wondered how he ever got so lucky? Out of 13 dwarrow, this lass chosed him. She chose him! He knew he wasn’t handsome compare to Thorin, Fili, and Kili, smart compare to his older brother, Balin, or even funny like that one with the goofy hat, Bofur. Nevertheless, Bilba chosed him, Dwalin “the permanent scowl, arms always crossed his chest, and grunting is an answer” Fundin. 

He remembered first meeting the lass back in her hobbit home. Dwalin decided to arrive early that day to check out the potential “burglar”, but was only met with light green eyes meeting his grey ones. The door was barely open, but Dwalin could see the confusion (not scared?) on Bilba’s face as to why a dwarf was standing at her front door. 

After introductions were made, and said door still remained barely open. Dwalin figured that his next statement should drive the uncomfortable situation they were in home “The wizard sent me.”. The hobbit’s green eyes turned from recognition to realization to anger. The next thing Dwalin realizes is that he is being dwarfhandle (never say manhandle to a dwarf which is much worse and will probably cause you to lose a few teeth in your mouth), and pulled in Bilba’s home with surprising strength. 

The burly dwarf stood in shock, because the only two people (Dis and his Amad) were ever able to do that to him. He watched the lass pace back and forth explaining that she had declined the wizard’s offer of “adventure” and declared with a growl of what she was going to do to Gandalf once she saw him again (which he totally agreed). 

The lass was pretty tall compare to the other hobbits he viewed; her head appeared to stopped right under his chin. The hobbit also had a head of curly braided blonde hair that shined in the dimmed hallway that went to the middle of her back. The color reminded him of a golden wheat field swaying in the wind. Finally, he noticed her attire. She was dressed in a fancy bed robe that silhouetted her ample bust, small waist, and curvy hips nicely. Dwalin had never seen a robe like the one the lass was wearing before, and guessed that could have been made from the tree shaggers which made him disgustedly surprised. 

The enormously loud growl coming from the tattoo headed dwarf's stomach broke both parties out of their thoughts. Dwalin noticed that the lass appear surprised as if she forgot he was in her home which was not what he was expecting. He signed “And he promised us food.” and accepted what was normally expected to come as he watched the hobbit’s face turned a pinkish color. 

“FOOD?!...US?!” the hobbit shrieked. 

Next thing Dwalin knew was all of his armor, weapons, and his boots were laying at the front door while he was comfortably sitting, eating the meal the lass put in front of him, and explaining how many in was in the company and when they would be arriving. He was actually quite surprise when he was ordered to help Bilba with preparing the food when she returned from changing her clothes. 

While they cooked, the two talked about absolutely everything and anything which was a surprise to the burly dwarf since he only really talked to was his family. Dwalin surprisely discovered that even when the hobbit and him were not talking, it was a comfortable silence. And that was how the their communication greatly grew to an understanding. Bilba seem to accept who he was, and didn’t seem bothered by his grunting answer or silence even when they took their watches together. Dwalin like the hobbit's sass and humor. He can't remember the last time he laughed so freely as he watched Bilba punch Gandalf in the stomach when he arrived at her home, and when she chased Thorin out of her house with a frying pan for calling her a grocer. He knew his behavior was out of the norm which grabbed a few people’s attention, but he didn’t care-that shit was funny and the lass had a backbone made from Mithril!! 

Neither one of them knew when their friendship turned surprisely physical, but they both could confirm that it started out slow. Dwalin remembered it felt like an immediate shock traveled through him when Bilba first touch his bare arm while they were riding on their ponies. And from that simple touch, it turned into other things. Like riding their ponies close to one another so knee or leg would touch, their fingers lightly touching as food was being served, and the first kiss on the dwarf’s fuzzy cheek from the bashful hobbit as a thank you for standing watch while she bathed from a stream. 

It was after the troll incident, that the first kiss happened unexpectedly but Bilba and Dwalin wanted and needed reassurance that the other was absolutely alright and safe. So, what happened next broke everything that the two had build together. 

“How do you feel about me, Dwalin?” Bilba’s sultry voiced asked as she squeezed her warm wet vaginal muscles on the burly dwarf’s dwarfhood. 

Dwalin couldn’t think! He was too caught up on how the lass was pulling his rising organism from him. It had been so long since he bedded anyone, and every touch the hobbit was utterly driving him mad! 

“Dwa...lin, tell me?” Bilba moaned and asked again looking at the dwarf sinfully “How do you feel about me?” as she tweaked one of his hard nipples. 

The dwarf instantly hit the back of his head against the tree’s bark with a loud thump and groan. She knew his nipples were extremely sensitive and was like a switch that went straight to his balls. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

“Uh...” Dwalin deeply scowls as he squeezed his eyes shut, lowering his head, and tries to concentrate on an answer “does it matter?”


	2. What Did He Just Say?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin realizes what he asked, and makes a declaration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite Christmas movie is The Christmas Story. It's during the scene, when Ralphie is helping his father change the car's tire that he loses all the nuts, and said "Oh Fudge" but it wasn't Fudge but F@ck. I love his father's facial expression when he asked his son, "What did you say?" , and Ralphie's face was priceless 🤣. I thought about their conversations when I thought about these two idiots.
> 
> If you haven't watch the movie before you should definitely check it out. It's a classic!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Dwalin knew immediately when the last word rolled out of his mouth that his answer was wrong. DEFINITELY WRONG! Because the mind-blowing organism he was heading for came to a full stop including the hot moving body that was on top of his lap. 

The dwarf looked up to meet a furrow brow hobbit looking down at him meeting his eyes. Bilba’s face went through a series of emotions in front of him from shock to confused to hurt within a blink of an eye. Normally, the lass’s warm green eyes reminded him grass in the summer time. However, now Bilba’s eyes were like wintered green grass with a layer of frost on top of it. 

“What.Did.You.Just.Say?” the hobbit asked enunciating each word slowly. 

Dwalin was a totally mental wreck from their sexual encounter so he had to think really hard about what did he just say. The realization of his words must have became absolutely obvious when the burly dwarf’s eyes began to bulge, and his bearded mouth began to motion like a fish out of water. 

“That’s what I thought you said.” Bilba confirmed as she quickly yanked herself off the dwarf’s lap, and started swearing and talking absentmindedly in Khuzdul. 

The dwarf immediately gasped, not only from the realization that the hobbit spoke fluent Khuzdul, but also from the cool air that just assaulted his dwarfhood causing it to instantly shrink painful. By the time he could work himself back into his pants, the hobbit lass was gone.

“Good going, idiot.” Dwalin declared and ran his hand down his face. 

To say that a hobbit can go unseen is an understatement, because the burly dwarf could not find Bilba anywhere he skillfully looked (even in the tree shagger’s library) which gained him some odd looks from the elves.

The lass finally turned up that evening for dinner, wearing an entirely different set of clothes from what she wore earlier with him. If Dwalin looked hard enough, it appeared the lass must have taken a bath as well from the dampness of her hair. 

Bilba sat the opposite end of the table beside Bofur farthest away from him, and told her flawlessly done excuse for being missing all day to the company. Dwalin noticed that the hobbit blatantly ignored him, and did not look in his direction (not once) even when he tried to appear that he wasn’t watching. 

“Is everything alright, brother?” the older Fundin asked quietly watching Dwalin’s face carefully. 

“Aye, why you ask?” the burly dwarf questioned with a tilt of his head as he reached for his goblet of elf wine. 

Balin stared back at him “Oh, no reason. It just that, you have been watching the burglar since she walked into the room.” 

Dwalin really wasn’t expecting to be caught red handed. Of all the company present, he should have known that his always observing brother would have picked up on his actions naturally. Balin knew him extremely well, and could smell an enormous lie coming from his little brother from a mile away. So, it was smart to just stick with the simple basics and tell Balin the absolute truth. 

“You know I don’t trust the tree shaggers, and Thorin wants all of us to stick together while we’re here.” the burly whispered loudly back. "You know the lass gone missing like that won't sit right with him.

The mention of Thorin and elves must have immediately satisfied the older Fundin’s question since he confirmed Dwalin's statement with a nod of his head and turned away to talk to Oin. 

“That was close” Dwalin thought. 

Using his wine goblet as a cover up, the burly dwarf took one last look in Bilba’s direction, and decided that maybe what happened between them earlier in the garden was for the best. Dwalin didn’t need any more distractions on the road, and he swore to Dis that he would protect her sons and brother with his life. 

Therefore, if the hobbit wanted to evidently act like he didn’t exist, then he would do the same. Dwalin had to admit it (if only to himself), he would miss Bilba’s company but he was used to being alone, and getting back Erebor was the upmost importance than some lass anyway. 

It was during Dwalin’s declaration, that he involuntarily took one of his broad hands and began to gently rub the slight ache on his chest over his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to:
> 
> Say Something by A Great Big World
> 
> Heartless by The Weekend
> 
> All I Want by Kodaline
> 
> Wait by Maroon 5


	3. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin tries to keep himself busy as other people move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to:
> 
> Save Your Tears by The Weekend
> 
> Consequences by Camilla Cabello
> 
> Apologize by Timberland ft. OneRepublic
> 
> When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars
> 
> If I could turn back time by Cher
> 
> You Were Good To Me by Jeremy Zucker & Chelsea Cutler
> 
> Falling by Harry Styles
> 
> How To Lose A Friend by Wafia

Dwalin decided that the best effective strategy of getting  Bilba off his mind was to keep himself extremely busy while the company remained in Rivendell.

If he wasn’t constantly following Thorin around as a personal bodyguard, then he would be sparring vigorously until his weakened muscles screamed to stop this nonsense.

The plan seemed to be working perfectly during the day. Unfortunately, it was during the night  when everything was quiet that Dwalin’s mind was his greatest enemy. The miserable dwarf would lay on his mattress on the floor replaying the incident repeatedly in his head as he rubbed his aching chest. 

He wished he could watch the lass sleep while he thought, but  Bilba joyfully accepted her own personal room provided by the elves instead of sleeping in the protected group of the company. Some dwarfs, especially Thorin, was extremely cross about this.

During their stay, it became obvious that  Bilba was purposely avoiding being alone with the tattooed dwarf as much as absolute possible. In addition, whenever the lass would enter a room, she would deliberately scan the room overlooking Dwalin’s presence.

Did it hurt? A little. Okay, it hurt a lot! Since there was a time when those warm green eyes used to scan a room determinedly looking for him, but it seems so long ago now. 

Dwalin  slyly watched as the hobbit headed over to the hatted dwarf, Bofur, with an enormous smile on her face as she sat beside the  jovial dwarf  excitedly . To watch as Bofur smiled an equally affectionate smile in return, and threw his huge possessive arm over  Bilba’s shoulder justled the burly dwarf’s calm demeanor.

It appears that he and  Bilba kept their brief little relationship hidden quite well enough from the other dwarfs to notice, since whispers gradually began to start that Bofur and the hobbit are a couple now.

Dwalin turned his grey eyes back onto his axe, Grasper, and resumed gliding the whetstone against the blade lost in his thoughts.

_ “Did everything they shared meant nothing to  _ _ Bilba _ _?” _

_ “Was it a hobbit thing or just her to just blatantly move on to the next lover with no thought to the last one? _

**_ “Did she even miss him at all?!” _ **

At least he could immediately answer the last question as he listened to the happy couple’s giggles from the other side of the room. An extremely intense pain radiated within his chest making Dwalin grunt quietly, and rub the ache over his heart.

“Dwalin, are you alright?” Thorin whispered loudly with a concerned look upon his handsome face.

“Aye.” the tattooed headed dwarf replied plainly “Why?”

“Well, you have been rubbing that same spot periodically for the last few days now, you’re starting to look a little pale in the face, and Kili almost beat you during sparing today.” the dwarf king’s deep baritone voice explained in great detail.

Dwalin was utterly shocked that Thorin was so observant to notice not one, but three entirely different things going on with him. And if Thorin “No Sense of Direction”  Oakenshield takes notice, then it had to be serious.

“Aye brother, I must agree with Thorin-for once” Balin insisted as he nodded his head “and I think you should go and have  Oin take a look at  ya .”

“There’s nothing to see  Oin about. I probably caught something from being around all these tree shaggers and their green food for too long.” Dwalin stated arguably.

The aggravated dwarf got up abruptly feeling a little dizzy from his immediate action, and stormed out of the room. It was unknown to Dwalin that a pair of heartbroken green eyes watched the burly dwarf exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta....so you know


	4. Dwalin's Anatomy 911

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin is in pain and seeks some medical assistance from an unlikely person.

Frankly, he didn’t care where his feet took him, but Dwalin was absolutely sure that he had to get out of that room. Maybe, some fresh air would do him good. 

The painful ache in his chest reduced slightly as he continued to walk. Dwalin knew he should consult with Oin about his condition, and have a physical exam. However, having to go through the knowledgeable healer’s personal questions wasn’t exactly what he was in the mood for. 

Dwalin needed a healer who could look at his chest, and still maintain confidentiality. 

“Is there something I can help you with Master Dwarf?” came the calm questioning voice from behind him. 

The tattooed headed dwarf did not do a 180-degree jump, yelling “Mahal’s hairy balls!!” Nope that didn’t happen. What Dwalin actually did was simply turned around slowly, and gave the mysterious voice his most stoic dwarfly stare. 

The tattooed headed dwarf would of ultimately never have guessed that the questioning elf would have been Lord Elrond, himself, standing in his kingly attire. 

“Don’t do that!” the dwarf declared as he grunted, and breathed deeply. Apparently, the now pulsating excruciated pain in his chest didn’t like the surprise either. 

There was a twinkle in the wise elf king’s eyes though his face remained absolutely transparent, but it immediately changed as he heard the grunt and saw the dwarf in a display of discomfort. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you. Are you alright?” Lord Elrond asked with wholeheartedly concern. 

“No. I need a healer!” Dwalin snapped as the pain was causing him to bend over slightly. 

“Of course. I will escort you to the healing area, and have someone notify your healer in your company that their presence is needed immediately.” the wise elf explained as he turned directions. 

“No!” Dwalin yelled startling himself as well as Lord Elrond equally. 

“No, I mean...I need to see a tree...I mean I need to see an elf healer instead. I...I don’t want anyone in the company to know.” the tattooed headed dwarf confided quietly. He was taking an extreme chance with trusting this elf after years of cruelty and mistrust. 

Lord Elrond picked up on Dwalin’s worries, and simply nodded his head. “I understand, Master Dwarf, I will attend to you personally since I am a healer, myself. Come with me.” he ordered.


End file.
